


Once Upon A Dream

by ShipersAnonymous



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Romance, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipersAnonymous/pseuds/ShipersAnonymous
Summary: Sometimes what our heart desires is merely a whisper and a dream away. When a love is strong enough it can over come anything, even death itself.





	Once Upon A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there Shippers 👋🏽
> 
> My fellow Bonenzo fans I welcome you to this fic and hope you enjoy it. This fic (my very first TVD fic) is a gift to two very special ladies who have helped me explore my fic writing side and are still helping me discover myself as an author and for that I'm trully grateful. 😍❤️❤️
> 
> For those of you who know me from my previous works, you know the drill, i feed off of comments 😍  
> Those who are joining me for the first time, welcome aboard and please any tips, suggestions, observations, requests, remarks anything you need to get off your chest concerning the fic please feel free to let me know.😊❤️
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy the fic and I can't wait to hear from you 💕🤗
> 
> XOXO  
> 💜🖤

_A dream is a wish your heart makes._

 

Chirp - chirp, chirp - chirp, chirp 

 

Came the morning bird's song from outside her bedroom window. It was a warm summers day and the sunlight streamed in through her light cream coloured curtains. The atmosphere was pleasant, not too hot and the air carried the musky aroma of his perfume. She kept her eyes closed so as to better enjoy the weight of his arm around her waist and the feel of his muscular chest pressed against her back. She inhaled deeply taking in his scent, as if it were the last time she'd ever be able to do so, then sighed out in pure contentment. 

 

"Bonnie Bennett. Are you savouring in the perks of my company?" his voice washed over her like a favourite song she hadn't heard in a long time and a smile crept over her lips. She turned in his arms, pressing her palms against his bare chest and buried her face in the nook of his neck. 

"Well aren't you going to look at me, love?" He asked, his accent seeming sexier than ever before. 

"Shh, let me enjoy being in your arms for a minute," she said and she felt his chest rattle as he chuckled before he pulled her closer. Once I again she took a deep breath then sighed out perfectly at peace. He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and she finally opened her eyes, bringing her gaze up to his and drinking his face in. 

"I've missed you," she confessed with a bitter-sweet smile and he brought his forehead down to meet hers. 

"I've missed you too." 

 

Their lips met in a soft and loving embrace before the fires of passion took over and the kiss deepend. They came up for air and he grinned at her in that way the made her heart flutter. His hand came up to give her cheek a soft caress as he whispered, 

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

His voice was filled with adoration and her heart soared in her chest, she loved him. She loved him so much that she wished she had a spell to stop time so that she could be in his arms for the rest of his immortal life. The thought brought tears to her eyes and his face softened into a sympathetic smile as he read her mind through her eyes. 

"I've already told you that you need not fear love. I'll never leave you." He placed a kiss on her forehead and stroked her arm gently. She smiled, shaking the dark thoughts away, he was there and that was all that mattered. 

"What do you want to do today?" she asked, changing the subject and he barely thought about it before he answered, 

"Anything, as long as it doesn't involve letting go of you," 

"Well we could stay in bed all day," she suggestively stated. 

"Now there's a plan," he winked at her seductively and she laughed. 

"Music to my ears," he flirted, ever the hopeless romantic. 

 

"How about breakfast?" she asked and he nodded

"I'd love to. Now you sit tight, I'll be right back,"

"I was actually offering to make you breakfast not the other way around," she clarified. 

"Oh I know, but that wouldn't make me much of a gentleman now would it?" He got up and made his way out of the room, stopping at the door to look back at her and say, 

"Now you stay here like a good little girl."

"I'm not going anywhere." she smiled back and he disappeared into the hall way. She waited until he got settled in, enjoying the familiar sound of him roaming about. Cupboards opening and closing as he reached for cooking utensils, the water running as he filled the kettle, the sound of the radio as some slow love song echoed through the house. 

 

Finally she got up and made her way to him. She really wasn't going anywhere, not unless he were there. 

"I thought I specifically told you to wait for me in bed," he remarked as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. 

"I tried, but you took to long and I can't be away from you for long periods of time."

His chuckle reverberated to her through his back. He put down whatever he was whisking on the counter and turned in her arms to face her. 

"I can't really argue with that, I happen to enjoy my own company," he joked and she hit his arm playfully. 

"Ofcourse, I prefer yours alot more," he added before bending down to kiss her. They migrated away from the counter and soon were swaying in the middle of the kitchen to the sound of Louis Armstrong's "La vie en Rose".

"You know, I've been to every jewel the world has to offer from the twinkling lights of Paris to the earthy beauty's of the Amazon but nothing that I've seen in my eternity of a life time compares to the sparkle of your eyes," he professed and she felt her cheeks heat up. 

"Is that so?" she teased and he nodded spinning her around then pulling her back to him. 

"Your eyes are like a combination of all the precious sites this world has to offer. Greener than the greenest parts of the Amazon and brighter then the city of love at night. I've lost myself once or twice wondering in them, trying to figure out what secrets you keep tucked away in there."

"With you I have no secrets," she said and he smiled down at her with a knowing expression. 

"I love you Bonnie Bennett," he said and she felt in her heart that no words in this world were ever expressed with more truth than those from him to her. 

"I love you too," she said back as the first tears streamed down her face with the crushing weight of reality coming back to haunt her. 

"Enzo, I'm not sure how much more I can take of this. Being out there without you. I've tried travelling the world, I've tried finding new hobbies but everything I do, everywhere I go, nothing seems complete without you. Everytime I learn a new tune on the guitar or try a new recipe you're the first person I want to share it with. Then I turn around and realise that you're not there and it's like getting my heart broken all over again." 

She sobbed moving closer to him. Wishing that if she held him close enough she could take him back with her. He hugged her tightly and rubbed her back in a small attempt to take the pain away. 

"I know it's hard love and I wish things were different. It's hard for me too over here, watching you from a distance, so close that I could touch you but knowing that you won't be able to completely feel my touch. But that's the hand that we've been dealt and we have to play it,"

"Its hurts too much to live without you," she cried and he looked down at her and wiped away her tears. 

"But I'm always with you love. I was there when you finally made your first perfect macaroon and when you sky divided in Australia. I was even there when you had tango lessons in Spain, I wanted to rip that handsy instructor's head off with my bare hands actually," he said garnering a teary laugh from her. 

"He was very handsy," she sniffled. 

"Yes he was but I don't blame him, I wouldn't hold back either with such a gorgeous woman infront of me."

They shared a laugh and she wiped away the remainder of her tears before she met his gaze. 

"Where ever you are, what ever you're doing you can be absolutely certain that I am right there with you. And if ever you feel the need to share something with me just whisper it out into the open. I'll hear it," he assured her before he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. She closed her eyes enjoying the moment with him and felt her soul intertwine with his as the world fell away. 

 

The crackling sound of the radio gave way to the harmonious chirp of the morning birds and she slowly fluttered her eyes open. She was back in her bedroom, in the same bed, with the same curtains and the same pleasant weather but he wasn't there. The cup of herbal tea she took to help her reach him in the spiritual plain rested empty on her night stand. She sat up, still feeling the lingering traces of his warmth around her. She made her way to the chest of drawers and from it retrieved one of his old shirts. It was doused in his perfume and she kept it safely tucked away for moments like these when the longing tugged forcefully at her heart strings. After returning to the bed, she brought the fabric to her face and inhaled deeply. 

"Happy Anniversary," she whispered out into the open and somewhere, far yet right beside her, Enzo heard her and smiled. 

"Happy Anniversary Love."

 

_In dreams you can lose your heart ache, what ever you wish for you keep._

 


End file.
